iTell The Story of Us
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: Songfic to Story of Us by Taylor Swift. SEDDIE! Read and Review please!


**A/N: Hey People! I haven't posted in a while. I had been having a HUGE writer's block on iGTDW, and *some* people sent me reviews that ticked me off. A lot. But I wrote part of a chapter yesterday in my notebook, so don't loose faith in that story! (Not yet anyway...)**

**I wrote this in like...October. But I wrote it in my notebook. And clearly things get really backed up when I have to write them and THEN type them too. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to aquire iCarly in the past months. Darn! :(**

**

* * *

**

**iTell the Story of Us**

**Sam's POV**

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
****How we met  
****And the sparks flew instantly  
****And people would say they're the lucky ones **

When Freddie and I met, it was like an explosion of hate. Everything in Freddie was something I couldn't stand and vice versa. Over time we started to realize that the feeling wasn't hate, but love. Everyone, especially Carly, said we were lucky to have figured that out and finally got together.

**I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
****Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
****Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**

I walk into math class and spot an empty seat beside you. Quickly, I glance around the room and find another seat, as far away as possible. I don't know why we're avoiding each other like this. I find myself flashing back to before.

_I walk into class and he calls out my name. I sit down next to him and he kisses my cheek and smiles widely at me._

What happened to us?

**Oh, a simple complication,  
****Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
****So many things that I wish you knew  
****So many walls up that I can't break through**

"Hey Sam!" Freddie called to me. He caught up to me in the hall and wrapped his arm around my waist. I suppressed a blush. He turned me into a different person.

"Have you heard the rumors? There not…..true, right?" He asked nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back. "You know I don't care about all that gossip."

"They're saying you're cheating on me. With Jonah."

My mouth dropped in surprise. How could anyone even start a rumor like that?

Freddie took my reaction the wrong way though. He removed his arm from my waist and muttered, "I should have known this was too good to be true." Then he ran off, leaving me speechless, regretful, and disappointed.

******Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
****And we're not speaking  
****And I'm dying to know  
****Is it killing you  
****Like it's killing me?  
****Yeah  
****And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
****And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

Carly couldn't stand that Freddie and I would no longer speak to each other. iCarly continued as usual, but it was no longer fun or enjoyable. It was full of tense words and longing looks, though I denied it later when Carly mentioned it. Carly decided to throw a party, probably just so we could all have some fun for once. It didn't work. I stood against the back door of the apartment, watching everyone else have a good time. Freddie was on the other side of the room, doing the same as me. We hadn't spoken since the day we broke up. Could he be hurting as much as I am? Even if I found the courage to talk to him AND managed to get him to listen, what would I say? "No, you misunderstood and this whole thing is your fault." Yeah, that would go over REAL well. Looks like our beautiful love story is nothing but a tragedy now.

**Next chapter**

**Freddie's POV**

**How'd we end up this way?  
****See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
****And you're doing your best to avoid me  
****I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
****Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
****But you held your pride like you should have held me**

I question everyday how Sam could be so sad after she was the one who cheated on me in the first place. She walks into Carly's apartment and I start to fiddle with my shirt and play with my laptop and act like I don't notice her presence. She looks away. We've been trying to avoid each other whenever possible. I could feel myself slipping. I wanted more than anything to run up to her, forgive her, and hold her in my arms. But she'd rather hold her own pride, rather than me.

**Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
****I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
****I've never heard silence quite this loud.**

**Carly's POV**

Why do they pretend nothing has happened? I know they miss each other a lot, but they'll never admit it. They've never been good at expressing their feelings, but I just can't live like this! A world where Sam and Freddie don't speak to each other is absolutely and deafeningly silent.

******Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
****And we're not speaking  
****And I'm dying to know  
****Is it killing you  
****Like it's killing me?  
****Yeah  
****And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
****And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

******Freddie's POV**"We can't keep doing this," we say at the exact same time to each other.

**This is looking like a contest  
****Of who can act like they care less  
****But I liked it better when you were on my side**

Both of our faces became as still as statues, trying to anticipate each other's next move. No one wants to reveal any feeling to the other.

"Sam, I still like you!" I yell.

**The battle's in your hands now  
****But I would lay my armor down  
****If you say you'd rather love than fight**

It was up to her now. We could finally stop playing these games. If she wants to be together, we can end this silent fight.

**So many things that you wish I knew  
****But the story of us might be ending soon  
****Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
****And we're not speaking  
****And I'm dying to know  
****Is it killing you  
****Like it's killing me?  
****Yeah  
****And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
****And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
****Now, Now, Now **

**And we're not speaking,  
****And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
****Yeah  
****And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
****And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**

She rushes forward to hug me and I can feel her tense as we both flashback to the horrible time we spent apart. Sam explains everything to me. I cant believe I was so stupid. Nothing will ever come between us again.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! PLEASE review!**

**-Kaylee (coketree20)**


End file.
